moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Aerie Association
|Row 4 title = Affiliations |Row 4 info = ---- |Row 5 title = Links |Row 5 info = Web Page |imagewidth = 250}} The Aerie Association is the governing body of magical regulation and practice within the Citrine Eagle. Charged with the procurement and protection of any magical items that might come up during the organization’s ventures, its membership is comprised of a gamut of magical backgrounds and devotes itself to the understanding of all aspects of Azeroth’s magics. While there are many other organizations with similar purposes, the Aerie Association seeks to apply this knowledge towards building a brighter future for Alterac. Built upon a firm foundation of all things magical in nature, the bright minds of the Aerie Association are guided by curiosity as they fulfill the role of the Citrine Eagle’s primary expeditionary force in ventures outside of the Eastern Kingdoms. This article is a transcription of the corresponding page on the Citrine Eagle Website. Landmarks The Sanctum The Sanctum has stood as a testament and beacon of magic since Talongrab’s founding. Unlike other buildings that stand within Talongrab, the Sanctum has shown what some may call sentience. It will answer and obey commands verbally spoken in Common and Thalassian to open its doors or to activate its defense systems to protect itself and those within from attack. Members of the Association will find themselves at home within its halls as it creates spaces for the men and women of the Aerie to study, research, and relax. The Vault The Vault lies within the deepest depths of the Sanctum itself. The Keepers of the Vault–in conjunction with the Archons of the Aerie–are responsible for keeping the artifacts within safe from dangers that may lie both outside and within the vaults themselves. Port stones can grant access to the various security levels from within its first level. For the deeper levels, multiple Keepers may be required due to the volatile nature of the magics at play. The Vault is at once the most secure and dangerous place in all of Talongrab. History Once dubbed the “Citrine Flame”, the idea for a new mages guild came about when the extremely brief function of another mages guild within Alterac quickly fell flat due to a lack of participation. On several occasions, singular mages had sought to take up the charge of pushing for a mages section – which never culminated into much more than giving the magically adept a placeholder in the Order. Following that, a board of mages pledged their allegiance to the Citrine Eagle for the betterment of the group as a whole. Having taken footnotes from the failures and shortcomings of the old “Citrine Flame”, M.A.N.A formed to function as a magical board to protect the Citrine Eagle. In their continued pursuit of magical collaboration within the Alterac region the M.A.N.A council advanced the standing of the magical arts within Alterac tenfold. Including a refurbished Sanctum and magical vault to Talongrab. With its role firmly established amongst members of the Citrine Eagle, The Aerie Association is an evolution of the former Magical Association of New Alterac. Still maintaining the registry of magics, and overseeing non-light magics within Alterac, The Aerie Association continues to educate and help those who seek to learn more about the magic around them, whether in theoretical or practical use. The resurgence of war between the Alliance and Horde necessitates practical use of The Association’s knowledge. In heading out to the world it’s members will seek out any advantage that could help turn the tides of war in favor of Alterac and the Grand Alliance. Ascension Members of The Aerie are expected to show progress in their understanding of not just magic, but how magic has affected the world around them. Many–if not all–of Azeroth’s societies have been influenced by or fallen to magics both in and out of their control. The Aerie Association seeks to use this knowledge to further the interests of Alterac and the Grand Alliance during this time of war. As members show their growth, they will be bestowed with new privileges in the form of ranks within the Stormtalon Confederation. As members progress down the path of magical exploration, they will first be expected to serve The Association and Citrine Eagle by lending a hand, getting their feet wet as they venture with others. During this time, they should seek out a broad topic to pursue with the backing of the Association. This Interest Report will be the first step into showing the Archons and the rest of the membership what broad topics a member seeks to pursue in the future. Once members have taken part in a series of expeditions and completed their report, they will be ready to advance to the next Stormtalon Confederation rank. Upon reaching the Scholar rank, members will continue their duties to The Association. However, now that they’ve decided upon what does–or may–interest them, they will continue further down their chosen research path. In their Study of Magic–the first of two reports made by members of the Association–the member will research a field of magic that is likely related to the subject of their Interest Report. This will begin to narrow down their eventual end goal as a member of the Association. A Study of Society–the second report to be submitted–will then have the member researching a society which has been impacted by the magics of the first Study of Magic. These two studies will be observed and guided by the Archons and their deputies. The Association as a whole is also available as a resource. Together the Aerie’s knowledge is vast, and it should be shared among its members and allies. Upon completing these studies, the member will once again rise in rank. Reaching the rank of Professor marks one as a trusted and resourceful member of the Association. A Professor’s knowledge will help guide the other Scholars and Neophytes as they too walk the path of their journeys Category:Organizations Category:Magical Organizations Category:The Citrine Eagle Category:Kingdom of Alterac Category:Alterac Organizations Category:Mages